


The burgeoning appeal of zen meditation

by amaresu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Snippets, pretentious title is pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have to be more awkward situations.  Somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The burgeoning appeal of zen meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Random snippet written for the anon_meme on an insta!fill prompt.

There are more awkward situations to be stuck in, Dick is sure of that, he just can't think of one right now. The earthquake had taken everyone by surprise, the Team and the League of Assassin members who'd been in the supposedly abandoned underground base. Now the team was split up, trapped underground, and awaiting rescue from the Justice League. Everyone was okay, but he and Artemes had been separated from the group by a rockfall.

That wasn't the awkward part, no the awkward part was who they were trapped with, Cheshire and Red Hood. There were without a doubt worse people for the two of them to be trapped with, but at the same time no one who would be more awkward. "So, this is cozy."

"Cozy?" Dick could hear the controlled panic in Artemes's voice, even as she kept looking at Cheshire like she wasn't sure if she should run over and give her a hug or a punch.

"Plenty of air," Dick gestured to the gap in the ceiling where they'd found fresh air flowing in, "And no one trying kill anyone."

Which was when Red Hood started to laugh as he walked across the room, "Like I'd try to kill you Little Bird."

And then he rubbed Dick's head just like he had when Dick first came to live with Bruce and Jason was trying to get him to smile. He could feel his face heating as both Artemes and Cheshire looked at them in shared disbelief.

Most awkard situation ever.


End file.
